The internet contains a wealth of information. In fact, the types of information are so varied and the amount of information is so great that it is difficult to find information without using some kind of search tool. Search tools are powered by search engines that may operate differently. For example, searches may be based on key word search targets. The returned search results often differ from one search engine to another depending on the mechanism employed to crawl the internet and to index the information that is encountered during the crawling.
Regardless of the underlying search engine that is used, search results are usually returned by search engines in a listing format. To peruse the search results, a user clicks on each individual search result that appears to be promising. If the user determines that the search result is ultimately not relevant, the user returns (e.g., backs up) to the search results and clicks on another promising individual search result. The process continues until a helpful search result is actually discovered.